It's You (Pertemis)
by Persassy18
Summary: 12 year-old Percy is traveling to Camp Half-Blood when he meets Artemis, the Lady of the hunt herself. Something clicked and they unexpectedly talk. He slowly, but unknowingly, fell in love, but soon they part ways. He can't stop thinking about her. 3 years later they meet again. But will they forget they ever met just because of the rules and expectation from the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy's POV**

I lay at my bed thinking about the plot twist in my life, 3 hours ago I found out that I was the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Just 4 days ago I was a loser at Yancy, now I'm the son of a god. They kept saying it's me, or I don't look much, sometimes I even hear Annabeth mumbling something about a prophecy.

But even when I'm not sure who I am anymore, I can't stop thinking about _her_. I just want to go back that day that we met, I just want to talk to her agin. I shouldn't even be thinking about these thoughts. She's Artemis. That was bluntest I could get.

I want to see her again. Wait. Why am I feeling this? What am I feeling?

I recalled the time I met her. I was scared and nervous, but then I felt something, something I couldn't explain, I'm sounding sappy now so I'll stop.

Okay, Percy, breathe in, breathe out, stop thinking about her, you're probably never gonna see her again.

Stop.

Stop. Okay stop.

Screw it.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Percy just rest for a a bit, we'll get there but Grover is about to pass out we'll just stop for no" My mom said._

 _"Tired "Grover groaned._

 _I just nodded, "Okay mom"_

 _But I was restless, I thought about my teacher, Mrs. Dodds, she tried to kill me, if not for Mr. Brunner and his pen, I wouldn't be here, I thought about Gabe ,he will probably say some lie like I kidnapped my mom, or something. And what was my mom and Grover talking about? Camp Half-Blood? Half-Bred? I don't know._

 _I stood up and took a walk, I'm not big for forests but I tried to clear my thoughts buy looking around._

 _" Who are you?" It was a girl, but she sounded so cold and powerful._

 _I turned around and what I saw took my breath away. My heart started beating faster. She was amazing, and she was about a year older that me, probably 13, she was taller than me and more athletic looking .She was holding her bow and the arrow was pointed at me, a fierce look on her face. Her auburn hair was tied into a pony tail, it looked so soft, she was dressed in a silver parka, and a quiver of arrows hung on her back, it was shiny and cool and it looked good on her, and probably anything else she wears. Her eyes shone brighter and colder than the winter moon, silvery yellow and it looked deadly. I didn't realize I was staring until she shot the tree behind me, missing me by an inch._

 _She notched another bow, "I ask again boy, who are you?"_

 _When she spoke it was like the whole forest was speaking with her, the trees started to sway, the animals stopped and stilled but the forest was suddenly really quiet._

 _"I-I" I stuttered helplessly, the arrow was pointing to my lower region, you can't blame me._

 _I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, I looked at the ground, "I-I'm Percy Jackson"_

 _"Look at me boy" She commanded, I slowly looked up, and she gasped. She studied me for a minute and became even more nervous. She muttered something, but it was so quiet I didn't hear it. She slung her bow over her shoulder but the arrow suddenly glowed then disappeared. Who was this girl? How did she do that?_

 _"Do you have any companions?_

 _I couldn't speak out of amazement and fear, and fortunately or unfortunately, Grover stood walk out behind me, he still looked tired but when he saw the girl, his eyes widened._

 _"Percy your mom's rest—OH MY GODS!" He looked surprised to see Artemis, did they knew each other? He fell on knees, he stuttered and groveled, "La-lady Artemis, its an honor! You're so, you're so-wow!"_

 _"Artemis? Isn't she" I looked at her, she smirked, I faltered and gulped, "The goddess of hunt, the moon and" I gulped again, "Notorious for turning men into small animals for even looking at her?"_

 _"Yes boy" She said, her voice was still cold, but with a bit f smugness and I dare thought, amusement._

 _Grover pulled me down so I was on my knees, "Percy address her properly, and bow, that's what you do when you meet a goddess" He whispered._

 _"Gee, thanks for the head start" I whispered back._

 _"Why are you here, it's not normal for a demigod with a powerful aura to be outside camp?"_

 _I looked up, "A demigod, my lady?"_

 _She turned to Grover, who was blushing like a fool, "Why is he outside camp?"_

 _"We're taking him there my lady we were just resting for a while"_

 _She nodded to Grover then she turned back to me, "Very well satyr, leave us for now, I have to talk with the demigod"_

 _He stood up and bowed again, "O-okay, Lady Artemis"_

 _He left and and was still kneeling, I was afraid of offending the goddess Artemis._

 _"Stand up boy" she commanded, I immediately stood up._

 _I stood there awkwardly while was observing me, "Um…"_

 _She put on a poker face, "You don't know who you are, do you?"_

 _"Um, no my lady"_

 _She nodded, "Very well, but know this, you will have a very hard life ahead of you"_

 _I wonder why?_

 _"I will keep that in mind Lady Artemis, I guess it wouldn't be smart of me to ignore the warning of a goddess"_

 _She just remained quiet, I think she was contemplating something. I should probably say sorry for earlier._

 _"Uh, my lady, sorry if I disrespected you earlier, I was scared because was an arrow pointed at my, um, boy stuff" I looked at her sincerely, I did offend her by not answering her question and for not looking at her._

 _She smiled, but wiped it away instantly, I almost didn't notice it, but I didn't mention it._

 _"Well you do have a very important role in the future so I won't turn you into a stag, so you are forgiven boy"_

 _I was relived; I was too young to die._

 _I smiled at her, "Thank you Lady Artemis" Then I remembered she said I was a demigod, I could just ask Grover but I wanted to keep talking to her, "My lady why did you say I was a demigod?"_

 _She ignored me and went to sit on a log, she pointed to the other end, "Sit", I sat unsure why the goddess wanted me to sit._

 _"My-" She interrupted me, "I cannot tell you who you are, it is not my place, but you are powerful, I can feel you will play a big part for future events, your godly parent is powerful, you have inherited that power"_

 _I was nervous, what part will I play in the future?_

 _"So that's why I wasn't normal" I mumbled quietly._

 _"Yes, you cannot experience a normal life by being a demigod, monsters will hunt you down and quests and prophecies will keep you up at night"_

 _"Well that sucks" I said bluntly, then blushed because I said that in front of a goddess._

 _Artemis laughed, "yes it does, does it?" She cleared her throat, "No that matter is not funny, it is your facial expression that was funny, but I do pity the demigods because they have to live that life, the life their parents condemned them to, that is why dislike the male gods, they go bed a mortal, then leave them before or after the child is born, I understand they have to because of the ancient laws, I have to follow most of them as well ,but can't they at least claim them or help them get to camp, sure some gods help but most would ignore their children" She ranted, then blushed when she realized she ranted in front of a mortal._

 _"Erm, I'm not sure how I would react to that my lady"_

 _She laughed again,"It is alright"_

 _"Maybe some gods love the girl, but they have to leave" I tried to say, because my mom said that dad loved her very much._

 _"Yes, but that is rare"_

 _Tears started to blur my vision, "But I still think it is unfair, my dad left me with my mom, and my walrus of a stepfather, who treats us like trash, we can't afford much because my stepfather wont allow my mom to work because he said he has to serve he, I hate it"_

 _She smiled, "It will be okay, everything will turn out fine"_

 _I sniffled, "You thinks so?"_

 _"I know so"_

 _Then after that we just talked about random things, she was funny and a great listener. We shared our thoughts about global warming, which at the time sounded like a good topic. And we talked about her hunters, I told her about my life. She even started to call me Perseus. But then she had to leave._

 _She smiled sadly, "Goodbye Perseus"_

 _I smiled back, I tried to sound not so sad, but failed, "Goodbye My Lady"_

 ***Flashback end***

I can't stop thinking about her. But I have to. I need to stop thinking about the maiden goddess and just try to act normal, but I know that's impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Artemis's POV**

I thought he was an enemy, so I notched an arrow, I was asking him questions but he wouldn't answer, he did not bow, so I shot the tree behind him, it was supposed to hit him but, I suddenly took pity on him, and I never pity a _male, what happened?_ But he doesn't know who I am, so he did not bow. Gods I spared a male. First I thought he was a mortal but he radiated the aura of a demigod, I won't tell him, let's see if he is respectful first.

"Look at me boy" I commanded, it is rude to not look a person in the eyes if person is speaking, he is a mortal, there shall be a consequence, I think I'll turn him into a stag.

When he looked up, I gasped. He has the same eyes as my Uncle Poseidon, now that I stared at him, he looked like my uncle, except younger.

 _He is the demigod of the prophecy._

The boy is a son of Poseidon, he even smells like fresh sea breeze. He is the one destined to destroy or save Olympus. So I cannot turn him into a stag, _lucky boy_. Of course I cannot tell him that. His father needs to claim him first then maybe eventually tell him.

"You look exactly like Lord Poseidon" I muttered quietly, making sure he doesn't hear it. I put my bow away, and asked him if he has any companions, he didn't answer, I was about to ask again when a satyr came out behind a bush.

"Percy your mom's rest—OH MY GODS!" He groveled and I almost rolled my eyes, _their crush on me couldn't be more obvious_. "La-lady Artemis, its an honor! You're so, you're so-wow!"

The demigod froze, "Artemis? Isn't she" He looked at me, and I smirked, so now he knows, he gulped, "The goddess of hunt, the moon and" he gulped again, "Notorious for turning men into small animals for even looking at her?"

Wow, I have a reputation, just the way I like it, he looked scared and I almost laughed at his expression, but I restrained myself, I will not allow myself to show any emotion to a boy.

"Yes boy" I made my voice cold, but I was a little smug that I managed to scare him, I kept myself form smiling again as he looked ready to faint.

The satyr pulled him down to his knees and whispered some things, I rolled my eyes, as if I couldn't hear them.

"Why are you here, it's not normal for a demigod with a powerful aura to be outside camp?" I asked. He looked up, "A demigod, my lady?"

Oh do the satyr didn't tell him yet.

I turned to the satyr who was blushing, "Why is he outside camp?"

"We're taking him there my lady, we were just resting for a while" He answered.

I have strange urge to talk to the demigod, like something was telling me to talk to him. I guess I do have to warn him though.

I nodded, "Very well satyr, leave us for now, I have to talk with the demigod"

He hurried to his feet and bowed again, "O-okay, Lady Artemis"

He left but his companion _Percy_ was still kneeling, so he has respect, good.

I commanded him to stand and he immediately stood up, more respect, good.

I studied him for a moment, he looked nervous, like was being judged, which technically he was being judged, by me. He looked 12, and he was shorter than me, I almost snorted. He has uncle Poseidon's troublemaker look, but with uncle, it was to a lesser extent. He looked tired and he had a normal body, not to skinny, and not to fat, but he did look a a bit scrawny.

I almost pitied him because he was Poseidon's son, which meant his demigod scent was more powerful which meant he was gonna be hunted by monsters more often.

"You don't know who you are, do you?" I asked.

He looked confused, "Um, no my lady"

I nodded, "Very well, but know this, you will have a very hard life ahead of you" I pity the demigod, pressure will be put onto him, lives will rely on him, _Olympus_ will rely on him.

"I will keep that in mind Lady Artemis, I guess it wouldn't be smart of me to ignore the warning of a goddess" So he is respectful, and smart, and he didn't complain about getting advice from a girl, even from a goddess girl.

I kept quiet, contemplating on what to say, I didn't want him to leave- _wait what?_

"Uh, my lady, sorry if I disrespected you earlier, I was scared because was an arrow pointed at my, um, boy stuff" HAHAHAHA, I almost laughed out loud, but I restrained myself, godsdammit, why am I acting like this?

I let out a small smile, but I took it back, I cannot show emotions to a _boy._ But it seemed like he didn't notice, good.

"Well you do have a very important role in the future so I won't turn you into a stag, so you are forgiven boy"

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm too young to die" He muttered, I think he was thinking out loud, but I didn't say anything.

He smiled at me, he has a cute smil—what is happening?!

"Thank you Lady Artemis" He paused, "My lady why did you say I was a demigod?"

I ignored him and went to sit on a log, I pointed to the other side of and made him sit.

He spoke again but I interrupted him, "I cannot tell you who you are, it is not my place to tell, but you are powerful, I can feel you will play a big part for future events, your godly parent is powerful, you have inherited that power"

Gods, he will probably be arrogant now, what have I done?

I thought he'd look proud and say he is the best but he looked nervous.

"So that's why I wasn't normal" He mumbled quietly.

Well at least he didn't brag about it and he didn't look like wanted it.

"Yes, you cannot experience a normal life by being a demigod, monsters will hunt you down and quests and prophecies will keep you up at night"

"Well that sucks" He stated bluntly, then he blushed, probably because I was here when he said that.

I laughed at the look on his face, "yes it does, doesn't it?" Then I realized that that matter should not be laughed at, "No that matter is not funny, it is your facial expression that was funny, but I do pity the demigods because they have to live that life, the life their parents condemned them to, that is why dislike the male gods, they go bed a mortal, then leave them before or after the child is born, I understand they have to because of the ancient laws, I have to follow most of them as well ,but can't they at least claim them or help them get to camp, sure some gods help but most would ignore their children" I ranted, gods, I said in front of a mortal, I sounded so childish.

"Erm, I'm not sure how I would react to that my lady"

I laughed, "It is alright"

 _Gods Artemis, don't laugh in front of him._

"Maybe some gods love the girl, but they have to leave"

"Yes, but that is rare"

His eyes started to get misty, "But I still think it is unfair, my dad left me with my mom, and my walrus of a stepfather, who treats us like trash, we can't afford much because my stepfather wont allow my mom to work because he said he has to serve he, I hate it"

He looked ready to cry, I didn't know what to do, I was used to comforting girls, not boys.

I smiled, just to make him feel better, "It will be okay, everything will turn out fine"

He sniffled, "You think so?"

"I know so"

Then after that we just talked, I even joked once or twice, we shared our thoughts about global warming, which was interesting for me, I was fond of nature after all, he listened well, and he was kind of funny. We talked about my hunters, he seemed genuinely interested. He told me about his life, how he and his mom survived with his stepfather. And I found out his real name is Perseus, I even started to call him that, it reminded me of ancient Greek and the quest of Perseus, son of Zeus, how life was simple back then, well simple for a goddess.

But I now have to leave, I've been away from the hunt for hours, its time to get back. I don't want to go but I have to, "Goodbye Perseus"

He looked sad but he tried to hide it, I noticed it anyway.

"Goodbye My lady"

Then I flashed away to my hunt.

*Time Skip* two days later…

"Mi'lady is something bothering you?" Zoë asked.( **I don't know old English sorry** )

I was startled I didn't notice she was beside me, "Um, what?"

She looked at me worriedly "Milady you were always lost in thought ever since you came back from your solo hunt"

"I-It's nothing Zoë, just thinking about, er, father's Master Bolt, it has been stolen"

That wasn't a complete lie, I was really thinking about that, more specifically, the one who was retrieving it, Perseus. Why can't I forget him? I tried to hunt but I always remember him? What is wrong with me?

"What?!"

"Yes, I hope the heroes can retrieve it, or else father will wage war on Poseidon"

I didn't even hear what she was saying anymore. I was lost in my own head.

I was right Perseus is the son of Poseidon and father thinks he stole the Bolt. I heard Hades took his mom as a prisoner, she was taken by the Minotaur, and now he is on a quest with Annabeth Chase and the satyr that accompanied him last time, Grover Underwood. I hope he gets it on time, the pressure is already starting, but I know he has a lot ahead of him.

 _Perseus, don't let the world down._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy's POV**

 **-1 week after the quest for the Golden Fleece-**

So the quest for the Golden Fleece was a success, we managed to save the camp, and we got a bonus: Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and all that. She was a tree but the Golden Fleece worked its magic and boom there she is. She was the most infuriating person I've came across, including Annabeth and that's saying a lot, but me and Annabeth are cool, unbelievable right?

Currently I am enjoying an afternoon in the beach. I came up with all these crazy scenarios in my head, like what if we didn't get the Fleece in time and we failed to go back here, what would happen to camp and the demigods here? Or what if I stayed a Guinea pig on Circe's island? What if Grover didn't send me that dream? All those stuff.

I saw an auburn haired girl earlier by the dock, I thought it was Artemis, but I should've known not to get my hopes up too high, the girl I saw had hazel eyes, unlike Artemis's which was a bright, cold silver. It's been a year and I'm thirteen now, yet I still think about her often. I swirled the water to distract me from my thoughts.

I practiced my water powers and I can control it better now than when I first came here, but it still needs improvements. I can now control it without getting tired easily, the water I was controlling fell back to the sea when I was startled by footsteps behind me.

"There you are Seaweed Brain, I've been looking for you" Annabeth said while walking towards me.

I looked at her and tapped the sand beside me, "Yeah just thinking"

"Don't hurt yourself okay?"

"Oh, shut up"

She laughed, I looked at her and her eyes were sparkling with laughter. She looked cute while smiling wildly at me. I smiled back when I saw she was relaxed, she was always super tense.

I must've smiled at her even wider because she asked, "What?"

"Oh, um, nothing"

She stayed silent as she stared at me as if saying, _Don't lie to me if you know what's good for you._

I hesitated, "It's just that, do you trust me?"

She put on her thinking face, but answered almost instantly, "Yes"

I felt a rush of happiness and pride when I heard that, Annabeth Chase trusts me.

"Well, I trust you too, you are my best friend after all Wise Girl"

She looked surprise, "You think of me as your best friend?"

I blushed, "Yes, if that's alright"

She laughed, "Its okay Seaweed Brain, I think you're my best friend too"

That was the start of a comfortable silence. We just stayed there for a while, just staring at the waves.

"Percy, what, um, what did you see back with the sirens?" She asked nervously.

"Your dad, Athena, and…" I looked at her, "Luke"

"I think he's just misunderstood, he's a really great person Percy"

"Yes because betraying the gods makes him a great person"

"He made a mistake, nobody's perfect, not even the gods! Look at Poseidon, he had you even when he made an oath, heck even Zeus!"

"So I'm a mistake, nice to know you think of me like that" I said coldly, she has no right to say that! She faltered slightly, I thought she was going to apologize but I know better, Annabeth apologizing? Never.

She stood up and glared at me, there goes the relaxed and peaceful Annabeth, "I-, this isn't about you, it's about Luke, maybeh e can change!" There's Luke again. She just couldn't swallow her pride.

'"No Annabeth! He already betrayed us, what makes you think he'll change!"

She looked at me with blazing fury, "You don't know him like I do!"

I started to get mad, she always comes to Luke's defence, she just asked what I saw with the sirens, I answer, then she gets all 'Luke is good', 'he'll come around', 'Luke that', I'm sick of it.

The waves starts to get a little rougher, "I know him enough Annabeth! I know he chose power over you!"

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes, I instantly regretted, that was low. She just glared at me, I thought she was going to attack me, but she stormed off. I wanted to go after her but my pride won't let me now, maybe later. I needed time to think.

The waves start to get slower now, I felt bad for saying that after she said she thought of me as a best friend. She probably already feels bad about Luke and I just made it worse.

 **Artemis's POV**

I notched my bow as I eyed my prey, I let the arrow go and the deer fell to ground dead before it realized I was there. I skinned it first before flashing it back to my camp. I just stayed for a while trying to relax, I stayed on a tree, polishing my bow, trying to distract myself, but I kept thinking about last year, father's bolt was stolen but Perseus retrieved it, in time too, or, World War 3 would've started. Hm _Perseus_ , I guess he was capable of saving the world after all, well, once.

My stomach growled, I really need to eat now, last time I ate was 2 days ago, I'm a goddess so I don't need food much, but I still get hungry, so I flashed back to camp.

I was greeted by my huntress, Lilac, daughter of Poseidon, Poseidon didn't break his oath twice, she was from about 200 years ago, she had raven black hair, and beautiful sea green eyes, she looked just like Perseus, the only thing different about them was their noses, she had a cute button nose, while Perseus had a ski jump nose. It was about a year now since I last saw him. He probably enjoys the attention now. But I hope he is still the naïve and innocent boy I met. I would like to talk to him again someday. He seemed so adorable and ignorant then.

"Mi'lady, Mi'lady…"

I was brought back to reality when I heard Lilac speaking, "Yes?"

"Um I heard, the camp almost lost its barrier, but a demigod daughter of Ares, a son of Poseidon, and a daughter of Athena got the Golden Fleece so the barrier will be restored"

"Yes I heard it is true, my half-sister even came back to life because of it, her name's Thalia Grace"

"Right, she's your half-sister, I've never really thought of it that way"

"Neither have I until now" I looked at her, "You know I met your half-brother, he was 12, he seemed like a decent boy"

"I don't know where to be surprised, the fact you already met my brother, or that you called him decent"

 **Percy's POV**

- **A week after Percy and Annabeth's fight-**

Thalia dragged me to the door of Cabin 6 I tried running but she had and iron grip, she finally let me go and said, "You have to say sorry, and you know Annabeth, she's not gonna make the first move, so you go in"

"But-"

"No you both need this"

I stood in front of the Athena Cabin door, Thalia was right, I have to say sorry for the other day, we both made a mistake, but what I said was just too much. I knocked, no one answered, I called out her name the knocked again, still no answer, I tried one last time but still nothing, I was about to leave, when the cabin door opened.

Out came a dishevelled Annabeth, with puffy eyes and messy hair, she glared at me, "What do you want?"

I looked at to Thalia but saw she already left, what a nice cousin I have.

I looked hesitantly to Annabeth, "I- I'm sorry, fo-for the other day"

She stayed silent.

"I'm sorry for saying those things, I've been a jerk and I feel horrible, you're my best friend, I don't want you getting hurt" I looked down, expecting to hear a door slam, but the least expected thing happened.

She sighed, "No, I'm sorry Percy, I was too caught up with Luke, I've been thinking about what you said, he already betrayed us, I was clinging to a fantasy that he'll come back to me and Thalia"

I sighed, "But I was still a jerk"

She chucked, "Yeah, you kinda were"

I smiled, "Well this jerk's going to kick your butt in sword fighting"

She gained a competitive gleam in her eyes, "Well, jerk, let just prove that wrong shall we"

"You are so on"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Percy's POV**

 **3 months later…**

Ugghhh…I miss camp. School sucks and the lesson's taking too long, and its boring.

My teacher, Mrs. Maurice, has this monotone voice that makes me sleepy, she's saying something about integers, I tried to listen but my ADHD was restless, I kept squirming in my seat. I want to go home, Annabeth said she'll IM me later. I kept looking at my watch then finally the bell rings. I grabbed my stuff then rushed out the room.

My mom was waiting for me near the benches, I waved to her and she smiled warmly at me. I looked around just to make sure I didn't forget anything, I kept looking around when a flash of auburn hair caught my attention, I kept my eyes on her, I got a glimpse of her face, and she's… not Artemis. A wave of disappointment washed over me. I walked to my mom, Tyson completely forgotten.

My mom gained a worried look on her face, she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing mom, I thought I saw someone I knew"

She stared at me like she didn't believe me, "Okay, honey"

I didn't answer.

We hailed a cab, the ride was quiet, I thought about all the times I saw an auburn haired girl, I'll stare at her like a creep, I get my hopes really high then I'll find out she's not Artemis and reality will eventually slap me on the face.

We got home and I was still quiet, but I was expecting the IM from Annabeth, so that made me feel a little bit better.

I was going upstairs when my mom called me, "Percy! I'm making cookies!"

Okay, my bad mood is gone. I have the best mother ever.

"Yes! Thanks mom!"

She chuckled, "Your welcome Percy"

I went to my room and sat on my bed, I got out my homework, I try to at least answer 5 questions, but its quite hard with dyslexia.

"Percy!" An all too familiar voice called out.

I turned around and was greeted by the smiling face of Annabeth in the Iris Message.

I was so excited I tripped, I looked up to find her barely hiding her laugh. I blushed then smiled at her. Then finally she let's out a laugh, followed by a chortle.

I crossed my arms then playfully stuck my tongue out at her, "Wise Girl"

"Done embarrassing yourself Seaweed Brain?"

"Haha"

She finally stopped laughing but was still smiling widely, "I missed you, I can't tease anyone here anymore"

"No one told me random facts anymore"

"Well did you know-"

"Okay Wise Girl I get it"

She rolled her eyes, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, school was boring, I actually made a new friend, his name is Tyson, then earlier I thought I saw Ar-ehem, uh, a guy playing a guitar, while, um, playing a flute" I face palmed mentally, she can't know about Artemis, she'll ask too many questions.

She stared at me, as if saying ' _Really? You think I'm gonna believe that_ '

She glared at me, "Who Percy?"

"No one, just an old…friend"

She kept glaring at me, so I changed the subject or this is never gonna end.

"So..." I started awkwardly, "How's camp?"

She pursed her lips, "It's fine"

"You?"

She didn't answer my question, "You know you can trust me right?"

It made falter a bit, of course I could trust her, she saved my life, how could I not trust her, but… she can't know about Artemis, Artemis will probably not like it when I told somebody that a male met her then escaped alive.

I looked at her sincerely, "I do know"

"Look I won't press on but I'm here for you, anyway, I'm fine, camp is okay but I feel like something's going to happen, something big, other than that, I'm okay

"Something bad or something good?"

"I, I don't know Percy"

That's the first time Annabeth admitted she doesn't know something, it bothered me, I decided to lighten up the mood.

"Would you like to help me with something?"

"I'm not doing your homework Seaweed Brain"

I shrugged, "It was worth the try"

She laughed then shook her head, "Seaweed Brain"

I laughed too, "Wise Girl"

"Percy the cookies are ready!"

Annabeth smiled, "You better go down Percy"

"Yeah, bye Wise Girl, see you soon"

"Bye Seaweed Brain", she swiped across the IM and cut the connection.

I rushed down and was greeted by the smell of freshly made cookies. Blue cookies.

I went to the kitchen immediately, and saw my mom eating a piece. I took three pieces then stuffed them in my mouth, my mom laughed, "Slow down Percy" She handed me a glass of water.

"But they're so delicious"

 **4 months later…**

"Dance, you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."

I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym.

"Well?" Annabeth said.

"Um, who should I ask?"

She punched me in the gut. "Me, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh. Oh, right." So we went onto the dance floor, and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. I put one hand on Annabeth's hip, and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me.

"I'm not going to bite," she told me. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"

I didn't answer. The truth was we did. But I'd never, like, actually danced at one. I was usually one of the guys playing basketball in the corner.

We shuffled around for a few minutes. I tried to concentrate on little things, like the crepe-paper streamers and the punch bowl—anything but the fact that Annabeth was taller than me, and my hands were sweaty and probably gross, and I kept stepping on her toes.

After that, I kinda lost her in the crowd, I ended up in a dark corridor.

I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened a door and found myself back in the main entry hall. I was completely turned around. I didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the opposite side of the room were the di Angelo kids.

They stood frozen in horror, staring right at me.

I advanced slowly, lowering the tip of my sword. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear. What was wrong with them? Where was Dr. Thorn? Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and retreated. Monsters hated celestial bronze weapons.

"My name's Percy," I said, trying to keep my voice level. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe." Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched. Only too late did I realize what her look meant. She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to warn me.

I whirled around and something went WHI1ISH! Pain exploded in my shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked me backward and slammed me to the wall.

I slashed with my sword but there was nothing to hit.

A cold laugh echoed through the hall.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson" Dr. Thorn said. His accent mangled the J in my last name. "I know who you are."

I tried to free my shoulder. My coat and shirt were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike—a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long. It had grazed the skin of my shoulder as it passed through my clothes, and the cut burned. I'd felt something like this before. Poison.

I forced myself to concentrate. I would not pass out.

A dark silhouette now moved toward us. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances."

I tried to swing my sword again, but he was just out of reach.

WHIIIISH! A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was as if someone invisible were standing behind him, throwing knives.

Next to me, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Percy is 14 here, takes place in TTC. This chapter is what Rick wrote.**

 **Percy's POV**

I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast.

Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield activated. Al that it would take was a touch of my wrist-watch. But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter.

I needed help, and there was only one way I could think to get it. I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!"

I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," I lied, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. "It burns." "Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!" Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to concentrate. I pictured Grover's face.

I focused on my feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between us. He'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know when he was in trouble. As far as I knew, we were still linked, but I'd never tried to contact Grover before. I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake.

'Hey, Grover!' I thought. 'Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike-throwing maniac! Help!'

Thorn in arched us into the woods. We took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamp-lights. My shoulder ached. The wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so cold that I felt like a Percysicle.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride." "What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?" "Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" Nico said. His voice quivered, but I was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all . Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was being a good little captive. Meanwhile, I projected my thoughts like crazy—anything to get Grover's attention: 'Grover! Apples! Tin cans! Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends!'

"Halt," Thorn said.

The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, I sensed the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness.

Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. I stumbled, and Bianca caught me.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I… I'm working on it."

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled.

He was fiddling with something—a little metal toy soldier of some kind. "Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"

We turned. Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchblade, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver." There was a garbled reply, and I realised Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy—a monster using a mobile phone.

I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was. Dr. Thorn laughed.

"By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump!There is the sea. Save your-self." "What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'l explain later," I said. "You do have a plan, right?"

'Grover!' I thought desperately. 'Come to me!'

Maybe I could get both the di Angelos to jump with me into the ocean. If we survived the fall, I could use the water to protect us. I'd done things like that before. If my dad was in a good mood, and listening, he might help. Maybe. "I would kil you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading my thoughts.

"You do not realize who I am, do you?"

A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked my ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn—like a catapult, but more flexible… almost like a tail.

"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded.

"Because if you think you'l get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Dr. Thorn said.

"Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you wil have a brand-new family." "Luke," I said. "You work for Luke." Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when I said the name of my old enemy—a former friend who'd tried to kill me several times.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" I asked. Then I realized I'd said it with a French accent. "I mean… who's the General?"

Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation." I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer.

"Where are you taking us?" Nico said. "You should be honoured my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned.

"You wil change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well … there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" I asked. Anything to keep him talking while I tried to figure out a plan.

"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly.

"The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of al —the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," I told her quietly. "Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too."

I never got the chance to argue with her, because just then an invisible force slammed into me. Looking back on it, Annabeth's move was brilliant. Wearing her cap of invisibility, she plowed into the di Angelos and me, knocking us to the ground.

For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. This gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind—Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis. If you've never seen Thalia run into battle, you have never been truly frightened. She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket, but that's not the scary part. Her shield is modelled after one her dad Zeus uses—also called Aegis—a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon Medusa moulded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run at the sight of it. Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it.

Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!" I thought Dr. Thorn was a goner.

Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind me, but I didn't dare look. Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time I could see how he did it.

He had a tail—a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down.

Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to.

Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him. Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion.

His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in al directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us. "Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded.

"And what is that?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have time to worry about it.

The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward us with a snarl. "Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow.

At the last second, I re-membered my own shield. I hit my wristwatch, and metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Not a moment too soon.

The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, a gift from my brother, was badly damaged.

I wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley. I heard a thwack and a yelp, and Grover landed next to me with a thud.

"Yield!" the monster roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field.

She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through.

But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? How could mortals be working with a monster?

The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.

"No!" I ran out to help her. I parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. I raised my shield over us, but I knew it wouldn't be enough.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance.

Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the cal of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved.

There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades. "No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" Thorn cried.

He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It al-most looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy. The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. I tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked.

He dodged my attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside. Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me.

They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows.

They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Next to me, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Percy's POV**

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore. The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so"

My heart stopped.

She was little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous.

Artemis.

 _Artemis_. She's here. Right now.

I can't breathe, everything slowed down and everything caved in. She didn't see me, she was looking at Dr. Thorn.

"The hunting of al wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." Artemis looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted." The manticore growled.

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and me, knowing we were weak and dazed. Especially me.

"No!'" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said.

"Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" I screamed. But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing,

"This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I started to run after her, but our enemies weren't done with us. There was a snap-snap-snap from the helicopter—the sound of gunfire.

Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but Artemis just looked up calmly at the helicopter.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt."

She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into dust—no, not dust. The black metal dissolved into a flock of birds—ravens, which scattered into the night.

The Hunters advanced on us. The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia.

"You," she said with distaste. "Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger.

"Perfect timing, as usual." Zoe scanned the rest of us.

"Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

Artemis went to us and she her widened at bit when they landed on me, she looked surprised. I couldn't speak, she looks so beautiful. She regained her composure.

"Yes," Artemis said while looking at me coldly. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

I was a bit hurt when she looked at me like that. She then looked at the di Angelo siblings.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

Artemis turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

I tried to struggle to my feet, but a couple of the girls held me down. "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," she said.

I looked up at her, "Please let us save her" I begged.

She stared at me and I held her gaze. We stayed like that until Bianca cut in.

"Wait who are you?" Bianca said.

Artemis looked at her then back at me, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

After seeing Dr. Thorn turn into a monster and plummet off the edge of a cliff with Annabeth, you'd think nothing else could shock me. But when Artemis shows up, I think I'm gonna faint.

That was nothing compared to Grover. He gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! It's- It's nice to see... see you again, wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa" Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out"

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

After some time they finally explained it to her.

"Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" I asked softly. Her eyes softened for a moment, then they become hard again. "She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

She acts like we never even met, but I guess that meant nothing to her.

I still wanted to jump off the cliff and search for her, but I had a feeling that Artemis was right. Annabeth was gone. If she'd been down there in the sea, I thought, I'd be able to feel her presence.

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," I said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. I thought Bianca was going to faint right there. "Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!"

"Bianca," I said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoe glared at each other. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could tell there was bad history between them. For some reason, they seriously hated each other.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced. "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Hey, to all the readers of this story, sorry for the long update. I had(read:have) so many things to do, also I've been looking for inspiration and stuff and….most of the time , I'm just being lazy. So anyway here is Chapter 7.**

 **Chapter 7**

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked off toward the woods, talking about hit points and armor ratings and a bunch of other geeky stuff. Artemis led a confused-looking Bianca along the cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

Zoe gave Thalia one more evil look, then left to oversee things.

As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so… Argh!"

"I..I," I started. "I think—"

"You!" Thalia turned on me furiously. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You knew he was a monster!"

"If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"

My jaw clenched. I thought of some harsh things to say, and I might've said them too, but then I looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at my feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap.

Thalia didn't say another word. She wiped a tear from her cheek, turned, and marched off, leaving me alone with a trampled cap in the snow.

The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid, but I decided I would stick close to the tents. Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight, and I got the feeling they were on guard duty, too. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire.

Almost… except for the pain in my shoulder and the guilt weighing me down. I couldn't believe Annabeth was gone. And as angry as I was at Thalia, I had a sinking feeling that she was right. It was my fault. Maybe if I wasn't so….distracted, none of this would've happened.

 _But… Artemis is here—NO!_

 _Stop thinking about her Percy!_

 _Think about Annabeth, your best friend who just fell off a cliff!_

 _This is the reason you let your guard down!_

I watched Thalia pacing in the snow at the edge of camp, walking among the wolves without fear. She stopped and looked back at Westover Hall, which was now completely dark, looming on the hillside beyond the woods. I wondered what she was thinking. She'd only been back as a human for a few months now, and once in a while she would stand so motionless you'd think she was still a tree.

Finally, one of the Hunters brought me my backpack. Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover helped me fix up my wounded arm.

"It's green!" Nico said with delight.

"Hold still," Grover told me. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."

I winced as he dressed the wound, but the ambrosia square helped. It tasted like homemade brownie, dissolving in my mouth and sending a warm feeling through my whole body. Between that and the magic salve Grover used, my shoulder felt better within a couple of minutes.

Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him, though how they'd snuck into Westover Hall unseen, I didn't know. Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. I recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, Apollo with his sun chariot.

"Big collection," I said.

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game a long time?"

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"I forget. That's weird."

He looked unsettled, but it didn't last long. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"

I showed him Riptide, and explained how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?"

"Um, well, I don't actually write with it."

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well, then?"

I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried."

He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves) Why did I seem surprised when I saw Artemis and looked like I was having a heart attack?(I'm now planning where to hide his body and burn that place down.)

I figured any second he was going to ask me how many hit points I had, and I'd lose my cool completely, but then Zoe Nightshade came up to us.

"Percy Jackson."

She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. With her silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty that I had to resist the urge to sit up straight and say "Yes, ma'am." She studied me distastefully, like I was a bag of dirty laundry she'd been sent to fetch.

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

I almost fainted, I was called to talk. Face to face. With her. This must be one sick joke. I was both nervous and excited, excited that I'll be able to to her and nervous on what was going to happen.

Not that its bad, its just I don't know what to say to her. Should I say _"Hey Artemis, its me, Percy, how have you been?"_

No, definitely not.

Zoe led me to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who I still had trouble comprehending as the girl I met years ago.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said. Recognition flashed in her eyes, and I was having trouble breathing.

I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl. I held her gaze as as we stared at each other, I could tell she was contemplating on something, but I don't know what.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked. I didn't expect that, but I decided to play along.

"Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

It was getting awkward, I coughed, "Oh."

Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

 _She called me Percy._

And so I told her.

When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow, I cant help but wish I was the bow, "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

 _She called me Percy again._

 _"_ _I-uh_ , well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," I said.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

"Don't go!" I blurted out, stupid, stupid, stupid Percy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **By the way, I don't know the old English of Zoe, so I'm making it normal, but there will be parts that she has that language but it's not relevant to the plot.**

 **Oh and I appreciate the reviews, I read every single one, it gives me motivation to update more.**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."_

 _Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."_

 _"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."_

 _"But, Artemis—"_

 _"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."_

 _"As… as you wish, my lady."_

 _"_ _Don't go!" I blurted out, stupid, stupid, stupid Percy!_

They both looked(read:glared) at me.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Don't go, I don't want you to..." I looked up, "I don't want you to get hurt."

She looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Her word is final, and why should she listen to you, _boy?"_ Zoe answered with venom.

I didn't know what to say, I can't just say we're friends, we we're just… acquaintances.

Somehow that thought hurt me.

I care for her, and I feel something is gonna go wrong. But I can't say that out loud.

I looked at Artemis, pleading with my eyes for her to not go. She turned away.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in, I just can't let this go Perseus, why do even care if I get hurt?"

 _There's the Perseus again._

I wanted to shout, scream, cry, can't she see I care for her?

I wanted to say _I don't know either. 'But the truth is I care for you and I don't want to lose you, or to see you get hurt'._ But I guess the goddess would not take that well.

I looked down, "I just, it's just, I- it doesn't matter"

"Answer Percy"

I made up some bullshit excuse, "Ol-Olympus will be weakened if, if they lose one of the most skilled hunter and-and if you can't fight then-then-"

She looked hurt for some reason, "Enough I get it"

"Bes-besides" I choked on my saliva, "do you even know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that, and if they want to pray then it must be serious.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

 _There's the Percy and a smile, a flicker, but still a smile._

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," I said. "Thinking about what?"

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt."

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is not the only way for a girl," Zoe said.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."

I stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" I said.

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

My throat went dry, "Like you?"

She turned away and nodded. I felt…. disappointed and sad.

I tried to imagine what she was saying. Being immortal. Hanging out with only middle-school girls forever. Eternity with Artemis. I couldn't get my mind around it. "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?"

Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Bianca, this is crazy," I said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Hey!" I protested. Ouch.

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counsellors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"Bianca, you can't do this," I said. "It's nuts."

She looked at Zoe. "Is it worth it?"

Zoe nodded. "It is."

"What do I have to do?"

"Say this," Zoe told her, " 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'"

"I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"

Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."

I couldn't speak. I felt like a trespasser. And a complete failure. I couldn't believe I'd come all this way and suffered so much only to lose Bianca to the hunters.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelos your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," I said, trying not to sound surly. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her. As she was leaving, Bianca paused in front of me. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I want this. I really, really do."

Before I could yell _'take me with you!',_ she was gone, and I was left alone with Artemis.

 **A/N: Sorry if Chapter 8 is really short, but I'll try to make chapter 9 longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **From what I read in the books, Artemis does not hate men, she** ** _dislikes_** **men, the hunters are the ones that look at Percy with disgust(*ehem*Zoe*ehem*). She did not talk to Percy with hostility there. She didn't show any hostility to Percy there either so I'm making her that way in this story. And she turns guys into jackalopes when they act all arrogant and disrespectful, except for Apollo, I guess.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Percy's POV**

There was an awkward silence between us. I tried not to notice the fact that we were alone by fiddling with the hem of my shirt and looking around, pretending I'm busy, but it's hard when she's looking at me.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Hey"

I tried not to notice the fact that my voice cracked.

She didn't answer, she just looked at me with those cold, distant, calculating and…. beautiful eyes of hers.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

He greeted her, but she just kept quiet. She was thinking of the things to say and what was she going to do.

His voice cracked, she almost laughed.

Artemis observed the boy before her, the boy she met years ago, he has changed, physically at least, has grown taller, and he looks healthier, and he still looked terrified of what she might do, it almost made her smile.

She actually didn't know what to say, or to do. Should she ask the boy how he was doing? No. Should she make the boy leave? No she didn't want that. But what the heck, she could make small talk.

"I see you've become the hero of your camp, you are the one they send on quests now"

"Um, I guess so… but most of the time Annabeth was with me, my lady"

She nodded, of course he could not succeed without the help of a girl, "Ah"

But for some reason she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her heart.

 _'Annabeth, the girl who fell earlier…'_ Artemis thought.

There was silence between them again. Both didn't know what to say again. Artemis has her guard up. Now they were surrounded with hunters and demigods unlike before.

 _But then again my tent is sound proof…._ Artemis thought.

Percy coughed and broke the silence, "S-so, how are you?"

"I'm a goddess Percy, what do you expect?" She teased.

He blushed and looked down, but she didn't miss his smile, "Oh"

She cleared her throat, "You?"

His smile disappeared, "Not so good my lady"

"Why?"

He looked down, "I-I just lost Annabeth and Thalia is mad at me"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia is mad because, she thinks I left Annabeth alone, I did, but I did it to investigate, and Annabeth would still be here if we stayed together, but Thalia blamed it all on me and she just blew up on me. I'm upset too, I just lost my best friend, but she doesn't understand"

He felt a tear sliding down his cheek, but he wiped them away quickly, he didn't want Artemis to see he was weak.

Artemis saw, but she didn't comment. She felt pity for the boy. _She felt pity on a boy._

When she put her hand on his shoulder he felt like he was gonna faint, but other than that it was magical.

"It will be alright Percy, I will try to find Annabeth, and I'm sure you can fix whatever is going on between you and Thalia, you are cousins, _family_ Percy"

"But Thalia is-"

"-going to understand eventually"

He let out small smile, "I-Yeah you're right"

She smiled teasingly, and Percy was stunned, she was breath taking, and like… a goddess.

"Of course"

Percy's ADHD got to him, "You're beautiful"

Percy is now about to grab riptide and stab himself. He just can't go around saying that to a _maiden_ goddess.

She blushed then looked away. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, she shouldn't be feeling this, she's been called beautiful so many times, what was different now?

"Um, thank you"

His face burning, he replied, "You're welcome my lady"

There was silence, but unlike earlier it was comfortable, but they were losing time.

Artemis stood up, "Come one Percy" she said. "We have to go"

"We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

Artemis's silver eyes gleamed. "Yes. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

 ***Time Skip***

 **Percy's POV**

Artemis assured us that dawn was coming, but you could've fooled me. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless. I wondered if the teachers had even noticed the di Angelos and Dr. Thorn were missing yet. I didn't want to be around when they did. With my luck, the only name Mrs. Gottschalk would remember was "Percy Jackson," and then I'd be the subject of a nationwide manhunt… again.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up. I stood shivering in the snow (unlike the Hunters, who didn't seem to feel at all uncomfortable), and Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. I could tell from his gloomy face that she was explaining her decision to join the Hunt. I couldn't help thinking how selfish it was of her, abandoning her brother like that.

Thalia and Grover came up and huddled around me, anxious to hear what had happened in my audience with the goddess, minus the part where I called Artemis beautiful.

When I told them, Grover turned pale. "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well."

"How'd they even show up here?" I wondered. "I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere."

"And Bianca joined them," Thalia said, disgusted. "It's all Zoe's fault. That stuck-up, no good—"

"Who can blame her?" Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh, I almost sighed with him.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

Well, I'm not a satyr, I have a chance. Wait. What am I even saying? I don't… _love_ her.

The rest of the conversation was pretty much white noise, I was too busy thinking about my talk with Artemis before, we almost seemed like _friends._ But that's insane, we were just… casual. Yup, that's it. She is one of a kind, so close yet so far, very far. She's from Olympus, and I'm a mortal, I belong in the earth.

Finally the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" I asked.

"For my brother. Yes."

I didn't want to be rude. I mean, I knew the legends about Apollo—or sometimes Helios—driving a big sun chariot across the sky. But I also knew that the sun was really a star about a zillion miles away. I'd gotten used to some of the Greek myths being true, but still… I didn't see how Apollo could drive the sun.

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said, like she was reading my mind.

"Oh, okay." I started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

Parks?

I averted my eyes, and saw that the other kids were doing the same. The light and warmth intensified until my winter coat felt like it was melting off of me. Then suddenly the light died.

I looked. And I couldn't believe it. It was my car. Well, the car I wanted, anyway. A red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was so awesome it glowed. Then I realized it was glowing because the metal was hot. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why I was now standing on green grass and my shoes were wet.

The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and for a second, I had the uneasy feeling it was Luke, my old enemy. This guy had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. But it wasn't Luke. This guy was taller, with no scar on his face like Luke's. His nose was identical with Artemis's. His smile was brighter and more playful. (Luke didn't do much more than scowl and sneer these days.) The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," I said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded us without the sun car. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

Her eyebrows furrowed, it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. "We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth, her eyes flashed, I almost fell down on how adorable she looked. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"No problem!" Apollo checked us out. "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at me, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir."

It seemed weird calling a teenager "sir," but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then they blew stuff up.

Apollo studied me, but he didn't say anything, which I found a little creepy.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of us.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"Um sir, will we fit in that?" I asked.

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like we used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously, I almost laughed, but I did not want a black eyes so I refrained myself.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for tracks. When she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows, off to go in the territory of danger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Sorry if I haven't updated in a while (a really long while). I got a lot of things to do in school, I don't even have time to think of the next chapter. The plot was messy in my head and I needed to think it through. Every time I try to think, my mind goes blank. Again sorry, I can't promise to update often, but I'll try my best.**

 _She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows, off to go in the territory of danger_.

 **Chapter 10**

 **Percy's POV**

"Don't go." I heard myself whisper. I lost her…again.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters piled into the van. They all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of us highly infectious males, Bianca sat with them, leaving her little brother to hang in the front with us, which seemed cold to me, but I guess that's just how it is now.

 _-Time Skip-_

So, aside from Thalia almost crashing the sun and killing us all, the ride to camp was good.

Nico stayed with me after a little talk with Bianca. His face was gloomy and dark when he came back.

"Hey Nico." I said, trying to get his attention. He looked up at me. "It's gonna be alright, maybe your sister just really needs this, besides," I ruffled his hair, "you've got me here at camp."

He managed a small forced smile, "Yeah". That was the end of our conversation.

 _-Time Skip-_

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"

I raised Riptide, but before I could defend myself, Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightning came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lightning rod, and slammed into my chest.

I sat down hard. There was a burning smell; I had a felling it was my clothes.

"Thalia!" Chiron said. "That is enough!"

I got to my feet and willed the entire creek to rise. It swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive icy funnel cloud.

"Percy!" Chiron pleaded.

I was about to hurl it a Thalia when I saw something in the woods

 _'Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand.'_

My heart dropped when I heard 'Five shall go west to the goddess in chains'. _Artemis._

I didn't notice the campers murmuring, all I could think was:

 _I have to be on this quest, Artemis needs help._

' _And Annabeth too'_ My mind added. Guilt swirled in my stomach, I was focused on Artemis that forgot Annabeth, my _best friend. Annabeth, whom I've been with through so much._ She had my back all those years, it's time to repay the favour.

For Annabeth and for Artemis, I have to be on that quest.

 _-Time Skip-_

"I have to go," I said, almost desperately. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoë asked. "Surely, it must not be for Artemis," I almost choked on my spit, "Maybe thee just want to go for fame. Or is it because of thy friend Annabeth?"

I felt myself blushing. I hated that everyone was looking at me. "No! I could care less about fame, this is about saving Artemis and Annabeth. Annabeth is my _best friend,_ and Artemis is a goddess, _a goddess,_ she's important to Olympus as you said, and not just Olympus even, I can't just stand here and do nothing. I feel like I'm supposed to go."

Nobody rose to my defence. Zoë looked unconvinced and unimpressed. Mr. D was looking bored, reading his magazine. Silena, the Stoll brothers, and Beckendorf were staring at the table. Bianca gave me look of pity.

"No," Zoë said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not _male hero_."

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

 _'That's the point,'_ I screamed in my head. ' _The quest is for Artemis, I have to be there.'_

My ears were ringing as I sat down. I knew Grover and some of the others were looking at me sympathetically, but I couldn't meet their eyes. I just sat there as Chiron concluded the council.

 _I can't save them. I have to be in this quest. I have to be._

 _-Time Skip—_

I didn't show up for dinner that night, which was a mistake, because Chiron and Grover came looking for me.

"Percy, I'm so sorry!" Grover said, sitting next to me on the bunk. "I didn't know they'd –that you'd- Honest!"

Truth was, I wasn't mad at him. He just wanted to help, just like me. Plus, he was starting to sniffle, and I figured if I didn't cheer him up he'd start bawling or chewing up my mattress. He tends to eat household objects whenever he gets upset.

"It's okay," I lied. "Really. It's fine"

Grover's lower lip trembled. "I wasn't even thinking… I was so focused on helping Artemis. But I promise, I'll look everywhere for Annabeth. If I can find her, I will."

I nodded in understanding. I was caught up in saving Artemis too, I couldn't blame him. I tried to ignore the big crater that was opening in my chest.

I have a bad feeling about the quest.

Chiron said it's probably best for me to stay here or to visit my mom. He said maybe Thalia and I wasn't the best combination. I tried to argue, but he nailed me when he mentioned the incident at the creek earlier.

He tossed me a golden drachma and told me to call mom. He told me my time would come, good or bad, I don't know. Then he left.

I stood at the saltwater spring, rubbing Chiron's coin in my hand and trying to figure out what to say to my mom. I really wasn't in the mood to have one more adult tell me that doing nothing was the greatest thing I could do, but I figured my mom deserved an update.

Finally, I took a deep breath and threw the coin. "O goddess, accept my offering."

The mist shimmered. The light from the bathroom was just enough to make a faint rainbow.

"Show me Sally Jackson," I said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan."

"Mr. Blowfish?"

" _Blofis._ He'll be back in a minute, Percy. Tell me what's wrong."

She always knew when something was wrong. I told her about Annabeth and Artemis. I didn't want her questioning me about Artemis, so I kept the details about her to a minimum, it mostly boiled down to Annabeth.

My mother's eyes teared up. I could tell she was trying hard to keep it together for my sake. "Oh Percy…"

"Yeah. So they tell me there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll be coming home."

"Percy as much as I want you to come home"—she sighed like she was mad at herself—"as much as I want you to be safe, I want you to understand something. You need to do whatever you think you have to."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really, deep down, believe that you have to help save her? Do you think it's the right thing to do? Because I know you, Percy. Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it."

"You're… you're telling me to go?"

My mother pursed her lips. "I'm telling you that… you're getting too old for me to tell you what to do. I'm telling you that I'll support you, even if what you decide to do is dangerous. I can't believe I'm saying this."

The toilet flushed down the hall in our apartment.

"I don't have much time," my mom said. "Percy, whatever you decide, I love you. And I know you'll do what's best for Annabeth."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she'd do the same for you."

And with that, my mother waved her hand and the connection disappeared.

- _Time Skip—_

I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember the dream.

I was back in that barren cave, the ceiling heavy and low above me. Annabeth was kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders. Her legs trembled. Any second, I knew she would run out of strength and the cavern ceiling would collapse on top of her.

"How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed. It wasn't Kronos, Kronos's voice was raspy and metallic, like a knife scraped across stone. This voice was deeper and lower.

Luke emerged from the shadows. He ran to Annabeth, knelt beside her, then looked back to the unseen man. "She's fading we must hurry."

The hypocrite. Like he really cared what happened to her.

The deep voice chuckled. A meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light, and to my horror it was _Artemis_ her hands and feet bound in celestial bronze chains.

Her silvery dress was torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several places, and she was bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods.

I wanted to scream and give them a piece of my mind. I wanted to kill Luke and whoever owns that voice. I wanted to rip Artemis out of her chains and carry her to safety. I wanted to help Annabeth and tell her I'm here, I'll keep her safe. But I can't it's just a dream, and I can't risk them seeing me. I could put my friends in danger if they found out I knew what was happening.

"You heard the boy," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!"

Artemis's eyes flashed with anger. _'Artemis, why can't you flash yourself away or break the chains?'_ I asked in my head, but then I thought something must be up, maybe the chains prevented her, or some magic about this dark, horrible place.

Artemis looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage. "How dare you torture a maiden like this!"

"She will die soon," Luke said. "You can save her."

Annabeth made a weak sound of protest. My heart felt like it was being twisted in a knot. I wanted to do something, _anything,_ to help them.

"Free my hands," Artemis said. The knot in my heart twisted even more.

Luke brought out his sword and with one expert strike, he broke Artemis's handcuffs.

Artemis immediately ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of the black rocks. I wanted to run to the both of them, but I couldn't move.

The man in the shadows chuckled. "You were as predictable as you were easy to beat Artemis."

"You surprised me," the goddess said, straining against her burden. "It will not happen again."

"Indeed it will not," the man said. "Now you are out of the way for goo! I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty my dear."

Artemis groaned, "You know nothing of mercy, you swine."

I know this is really inappropriate, especially at the moment, but she was strangely hot when she said that. I mentally slapped myself.

"On that," the man said, "we can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now."

"No!" Artemis shouted.

Luke hesitated. "She—she may yet be useful, sir. Further bait."

"Bah! You truly believe that?"

"Yes, General. They will come for her. I'm sure."

The man considered. "Then the dracaenae can guard her here. Assuming she does not die from her injuries, you may keep her alive until winter solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, her life will be meaningless. The lives of _all_ mortals will be meaningless.

Luke gathered up Annabeth's listless body and carried her away from the goddess.

"You will never find the monster you seek," Artemis said. "Your plan will fail."

"How little you know, my young goddess," the man said. "Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is… challenging."

The man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground until it seemed the whole cavern would collapse.


End file.
